The Promise In The Eden's Garden
by Sweetatoo
Summary: Even when he is young, he always thinks of an angel whenever he sees her, therefore he is as bold as to make a promise with the angel.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**WARNING: There may be some OOCness, considering Lelouch's age in this fic.**

**

* * *

-**OoOoOoO-

'

'

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"I've been wondering…"

"Hm?"

"Why is it that….Miss C.C.'s hair is so beautiful?" Said the boy sheepishly.

The dark-haired woman with pale skin and with a grace of a Mighty Queen slowly turned her head towards the voice of her son. A gentle smile made its way onto her delicate face as she parted her pink lips. "Ara, we have a fan here now, haven't we?"

"A-A fan! Mommy! I was just wondering!" The boy uttered nervously as he quickly started fidgeting with his fingers.

Marianne's smile never faltered as she looked lovingly at her oldest son, her hands folding elegantly on her lap. "No need to throw a tantrum Lelouch. Come here," she said as she reached out one of her hands to gesture him over.

The boy hesitantly made his way over to the Master Bed where his mother was sitting; his fingers never stopped their fidgeting.

When he was within her reach, Marianne stretched her arm a little further and quickly pulled him into a protective embrace. "You're not the first one to take an interest in her hair, Lelouch." She said as she allowed her slender fingers to stoke his raven, soft locks.

"But can you please not tell her that I said that? Please Mommy?" The boy pleaded with big, dear-like purple eyes.

The dark-haired queen put her own hand on her son's to stop his fidgeting, and so he did. "Why not Lelouch? You have to show a lady that you appreciate her beauty."

The boy heaved a small sigh of his own. "I hear people compliment on her unique appearances everyday. I don't think one more would matter."

"Ara, I am sure she would appreciate it very much if it's coming from a Prince himself."

"But I'm too young mother. I bet she'd rather prefer Big Brothers," he muttered with a tinge of jealousy.

Marianne's smile faltered a bit as she pressed her son's thin frame further against her own. Then she put her chin comfortably on his soft hair as she said, "Lelouch, you have to be confident in yourself. You don't really know who is her favorite yet unless you try right?"

As if the determination deep within the young boy's heart were triggered by his mother's loving advice, he quickly nodded with a set expression on his face. "Yes Mommy! You're right. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow."

Marianne smirked knowingly into her son's hair as she whispered, "Aah, now go to bed Lelouch. Tomorrow is going to be a big day…"

* * *

(The next morning)

C.C. had just come back from her ride around the country's borders. How strange that she didn't feel even the slightest bit of tired as she gracefully climbed down the pure-white horse. Maybe this morning was just too perfect to be ruined by anything.

So as she proceeded to tying the horse's bridle to a nearby secular sakura tree, she decided to sit down for a bit.

C.C.'s original plan was to get back to the castle to change into some decent clothes after the day out riding. But since the scenery before her was just too tempting, C.C. paid it no mind that she was still in her favorite blue and white riding-habit.

_Today is indeed beautiful_, thought the green-haired girl as she settled down upon the soft and rather wet grassland that was resulted from the drizzle last night. But she didn't mind as she felt her locks flow freely behind her back that was caused by the cool morning's wind.

She let a soft smile play on her lips as she slowly closed her eye-lids. _The air is just too enjoyable…Who decides to sleep-in on such day doesn't know what they're missing, _she thought amusedly.

Just before her mind told her to lie down to fully enjoy it, a gentle voice called out from her right. "Good morning C.C.!"

Without turning around, the green-haired girl could tell whose voice it belonged to, but to be polite she slowly turned her head towards the sound and smiled, "Morning Marianne."

The dark-haired queen walked up the hills in her puffy purple dress, followed swiftly by a timid-looking boy.

"You got company there Marianne?" Asked C.C. amusedly as she stared at the approaching figures.

The older woman said nothing but smiled – a happy one though it had a mixture of slyness in it – then she stopped in her tracks, and turned her head slightly to one side. "Come on out. Hiding behind me won't give you the advantage," she said at last in her gentle and motherly tone. The amusement didn't go unnoticed by C.C., however.

To C.C.'s curiosity, a boy who looked like a ten-year-old with short raven hair that went so well with his soft features shyly came out from behind his mother's dress; a color of light pink dusted his bony cheeks.

Before Lelouch could utter a word of 'hello', C.C. beat him to it. "You must be Lelouch?" She asked, smiling slightly.

To say that the boy was fully surprised was an understatement.

In fact, he lost the ability to speak as his purple irises widened and all he could do was to stare at the sitting figure before him.

If it weren't for his mother's words, Lelouch firmly believed that he would be lost in his trance for all eternity. "Lelouch, how rude. You didn't answer the young lady's question yet," Marianne sweetly scolded her son.

"I-", stammered the boy as he tried to regain his previous pose, "yes my name is Lelouch."

C.C. had encountered these kinds of situations so much in her life before that she didn't find it bothersome at all. _However, to think that a young boy would be like this, _she couldn't help but mused over the fact.

"Very well Lelouch. Did you come here as your mother's companion?" She asked.

Before the raven-haired boy could answer, his mother beat him to it, again. "Oh no, I'm not the reason why he's here. He's here because of something else." She then winked at C.C., knowing full well that her son couldn't see it from side-way.

If it were possible, Lelouch's cheeks got even pinker than they were earlier.

"Ara, what are you planning Marianne?" The green-haired girl asked jokingly, smirking.

"Nothing much. Oh well I should take my leave now, Charles's probably waiting for me at the Training Ground."

"Both of you are still into fighting Knightmares?"

"Just for fun this time," smiled Marianne as she turned on her heels. But before she took off, she gave her oldest son a gentle pat on the shoulder, "Be good Lelouch."

Then she proceeded to walking down the hills and soon enough, was out of sight.

Suddenly, Lelouch felt a wave of nervousness wash over him as the knowledge that he was alone with the girl he admired poured over him.

_Better get this over with_, he thought before bracing himself together and opening his mouth—

And was cut off by C.C.'s gentle words, "Come here and sit with me Lelouch." As she said it, she patted the soft grass with one hand, gesturing him over.

Lelouch looked at the spot next to her with widened, surprised eyes. Then he hesitantly made his way over, and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" C.C. asked, looking at him with expressionless golden orbs.

The boy looked taken aback by the question. _Is it really obvious that I'm showing nervousness? Impossible I thought I was hiding it pretty well. _But he decided to ask anyway.

"I-I don't look OK to you?"

C.C. couldn't help but chuckled. "No, you look everything but fine. Moreover, nervousness is all written on your face."

Lelouch quickly brought up his hands to touch the hot-burning cheeks. Ok so maybe he really _did_ suck at hiding it.

"It's not easy talking to an angel you know?" He mumbled.

"An angel?" C.C. repeated as she turned her head around so fast that Lelouch thought he heard a crack somewhere in her neck. "Are you trying to flatter me boya?" She asked, raising a delicate green eye-brow.

"I can't even hide my own embarrassing expressions, so you think I can succeed in the art of flattering?" He retorted, slightly offended that she took him…not seriously.

A silence.

"You really do have a way with words," C.C. said as she let out another chuckle. "Just like your mother usually says."

"I'm just speaking the truth. For me, you _are_ an angel." He replied with all the bravery he could muster.

C.C. bent her head down a bit, her bangs covering half of her face so Lelouch couldn't tell what kind of expression she's possessing at the moment. And for a split second, he wondered if he had said anything offensive.

At last, she looked up to stare at the bright-blue, cloudless sky, "You think I'm an angel?" She asked in her far-away tone.

"Yes. Humans don't have such beautiful, flowing green hair like yours. Humans don't possess such soft, porcelain skin like yours. Humans don't have angelic smiles like you do – if you actually smile more often, Miss C.C." He muttered at the last bit as he played with his hands nervously.

During the talk, Lelouch didn't realize that the girl he was conversing with was staring at him with wide golden eyes, as her pink lips parting slightly.

Maybe she couldn't believe what she's hearing; during all of her existence, this was like the first time anyone had ever said something that sounded so beautiful to her – or _about_ her.

"Why don't you smile more Miss C.C.?" The raven-haired boy asked curiously as he quickly leaned forward; his violet eyes never left her pretty face.

"Because," C.C. answered slowly as she contemplated the question. "Because I'm not human."

A loud gasp was heard from the innocent boy. "So I was right!" He said triumphantly.

C.C. couldn't help but let out a dry laugh. "Not exactly, Lelouch. You see angels come from above, I-I come from different direction." When she saw his confused expression, she hastily added, "You will understand when you grow up."

"Can you tell me now?" He chimed in.

C.C. decided to ignore him as she continued. "And you see. All angels. They have this delightful halo around them that draws people closer to them. In my case, it's more like the opposite; folks would rather stay away from me." finished C.C., her voice suddenly was nothing more than a mere whisper. That's when she felt her vision become blurry and two white pearls making their ways to the corners of her eyes.

She quickly shut her lids, lest the tears will flow out.

However, what she heard next snapped them open almost immediately. "Not me."

"What did you say?" C.C. slowly turned her head around to look at the boy. She could care less that the tears were now on the verge of spilling out.

"I said," Lelouch repeated, his hands were balled in a fist and shaking. "That I will not leave you. Never." He was trying to make his voice sound as confident as he could muster at such a young age.

"Lelouch-"

"These people, they don't know what they're missing if they want to keep away from an angel like you. I don't care what others might say or think, I will always remain by your side! That's a promise!"

If it were even possible, C.C.'s eyes widened triple-times compared to the last time. She _really _couldn't believe what she's hearing.

_He may be a just a kid, and all his words at the moment may turn into meaninglessness when he grows up, but why does this sound so strangely convincing?_ She thought, puzzled.

Before she even knew what she's doing, one of her arms already stretched out and quickly pulled the boy next to her into an embrace.

If it were anyone else or any other times, he would have fought back out of embarrassment. This time, however, he silently complied.

"Lelouch, you really meant it?" C.C. asked softly as she put her chin comfortably on his beautiful raven locks.

"Yes, I do. With all my heart," he whispered.

C.C. smiled slightly as she slowly turned him around so that his back was to her chest, and wrapped her arms protectively around his thin waist.

"You know, going back on your promise is a very bad habit," she said amusedly as her slender fingers playfully stroked his hair.

Lelouch gave a dignity's huff, and said, "As a prince, I would never do such thing." Then he added. "At least not to you."

As he finished it, he let a smile cross his face. Soon enough, he slowly closed his eye-lids and tilted his head further backwards against her breasts as he felt a gust of wind gently blow past them, carrying with it so many white and pink sakura petals.

C.C. 's face was lit up by a knowing smirk as she whispered into his soft hair. "Aah, thank you Lelouch." Maybe she wouldn't be alone in this cruel world anymore.

She then silently prayed that when they grew up – no when _he _grew up – they could still sit like this, only then their positions would switch.

_Keep it deep within your heart,_

_And never forget it Lelouch…_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_**-end-**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N:** I figured that Lelouch must be quite shy when he was a kid, since his child's voice sounds rather girly. I also believe that one of the reasons as to why he turned all manly like the Lelouch we all know and love is because of the hardships he had suffered when he was young.

I'm not sure if Lelouch had ever met C.C. when he was still in Britannia, but since this is a fiction, anything can happen *chuckles*. Also, since there aren't that many episodes featuring C.C.'s past, and we once saw her standing with Marianne and Charles and V.V. on the hills (I think I remember this bit right), so it's safe to say that she lives in the Castle along with the Britannian Family. *silently prays that there would be more drama/sound episodes in the future showing C.C.'s past* Our gray witch's past is still a big mystery you know...

Anyway, I had quite a lot of fun writing this story, so I hope you folks would enjoy it as well. And yes reviews are always, always appreciated! :D


End file.
